Gavin Reed
Detective Gavin Reed is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a detective in the Detroit City Police Department. Biography Gavin Reed was born October 7, 2002.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery The Interrogation Gavin is seen inside the observation room. After Hank interrogates the HK400 and fails to get information and a confession out of it. Hank walks back in and Gavin suggests that roughing up the HK400 will make it talk because it is not human at all. Connor tells him that they do not feel pain and it would only cause more damage, which will not get it to talk. Also, the possibility of the deviant to self-destruct if put in stressful situations. Gavin gets annoyed by this and asks Connor what should they should do. Connor suggests that he could try questioning it. Gavin laughs at Connor's suggestion. After, Connor finishes questioning the android. In one of the choices Gavin, Hank and officer Chris Miller walk into the interrogation. Gavin tells Chris to take the HK400 to the holding cell. The android will get stressed out when Chris touches him and refuse to move. Gavin tells Chris to move the android by force. Connor can intervene and tell Gavin not to touch it. Gavin gets annoyed by Connor. He tells him to stay out of this and no android is going to tell him what to do. On the third intervention, he will get annoyed by Connor when he separates Chris from the deviant. Gavin will pull out his gun and point it at Connor. Hank will pull out his weapon and tell Gavin to stand down. Gavin will get angry at both of them and walk out. The other choice is if the HK400 is pressured to much. Gavin and the others rush in. Gavin tells Chris to stop it from destroying itself. The HK400 will take the gun and shoot itself or hit its head on the table. Depending on what Connor has said it will either shoot or not shoot Connor. Gavin will be shocked by the death(s) of HK400 and/or Connor (If he was shot). 'Waiting for Hank' When arriving at the station, Gavin is seen with officer Tina Chen in the break room when Connor enters. If Connor died, Gavin will be shocked to see him and says "His clone ends up in a dumpster, but this morning, What do you know?! Another son of a bitch takes his place..." If Connor survives Gavin starts to insult Connor, with rude and sarcastic comments such as "Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!" He insults Connor and talks about what happened last night. Connor can choose to greet, introduce, or ignore him. He will then ask Connor to get him a coffee. Connor can choose to accept, refuse or ignore. If you accept to make coffee, Gavin will knock it away from him and threaten Connor to stay out of his way. If you refuse or ignore Gavin, Connor will say he only follows Hank Anderson's orders and not Gavin's orders. Gavin punches him in the stomach and says that if Hank was not around during the interrogation, he would have damaged him badly for disobeying a human (if Hank and Connor interfered with Gavin on the HK400) or say when a human gives an order Connor should obey. He and officer Chen will walk away. The Eden Club Gavin is seen at the crime scene of where the victim died. When Hank and Connor arrive. Gavin gets annoyed and insults Connor and Hank when he sees them. He tells them that it is a waste of time for them to be here. He then starts to joke about what happened to the victim. He decides to insult Hank about his drinking habits and shoves Connor when he walks away. 'Last Chance, Connor' In Last Chance, Connor, Gavin will approach Connor when walking near the police evidence room and shout insults such as "Asshole" and "We don't need plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?" at him and question what he is doing near the evidence room. Connor can choose to ignore or respond to him. If you respond to him you can choose Ironic, Low profile or Calm. If you choose the Ironic approach, Connor will tell him that he is registering evidence in his possession and tells him not to worry and that he is going to leave. Connor then tells Gavin that he will miss his bromance, this annoys Gavin and he pulls out his gun to intimidate him and jokingly imagines shooting Connor. He tells him to hurry up, insults him and then walks away. The ironic conversation and ignoring will lead him to go straight to the evidence room. If you choose the Low profile or Calm he will not appear in the evidence room. In the low profile and calm, Gavin is satisfied that Connor will leave and he will rudely joke to Connor by saying "Be careful on your way back...Androids have a tendency of, huh...Getting themselves set on fire these days... " After finding out where Jericho is Gavin will appear with his gun (if you choose the ironic response or ignore him). Connor will tell him not to shoot and tells him that he knows how to stop the deviants. Gavin tells Connor that since he is off the case that he has always wanted to kill Connor since he first met him. Connor can fight Gavin. Gavin will try to shoot and Connor and Gavin will fist fight. Gavin will be knocked unconscious. Perkins and other police officers will see him on the floor and Perkins will tell a officer to sound the alarm that someone has been tampering with his evidence. If Connor loses the fight he will execute Connor. Chapters * The Interrogation * Waiting for Hank... * The Eden Club * Last Chance, Connor Appearance Gavin wears a leather jacket with hoodie and a dark gray T-shirt with blue jeans. Personality "Ambitious and unapologetically arrogant. He has garnered the hatred of his colleagues in record time. Ruthlessly ambitious, Reed will do anything to advance his career, even if it means treading on other peoples’ toes. His hostility to Lieutenant Anderson is common Knowledge." Reed is also rude, disrespectful, and seems that he likes to joke around in a very unkind manner. He seems to dislike androids, especially hates Connor. He even calls Connor names such as "plastic detective" or "plastic prick". Gallery Gavin Reed_Gallery_DBH.png|Gavin in the character gallery Gavin Reed KO Detroit.png|Gavin Reed knocked out by Connor in "Last Chance, Connor" File:Connor_and_Gavin_Moments_(All_Dialogue_and_Scenes_with_Gavin)_-_DETROIT_BECOME_HUMAN|Gavin Appearances (video) Gavin about to kill Connor last chance, Connor.jpg Gavin taunts Connor with his gun- Last Chance,Connor.jpg Gavin punches Connor in Waiting for Hank.jpg Gavin Reed Threaten Connor when interfering The Interrogation-Detroit.jpg Gavin rude to Connor -detroit.jpg Notes * Gavin is played by Neil Newborn, the same actor who also plays Elijah Kamski. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department Category:Antagonists ru:Гэвин_Рид